theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sawyer
Sawyer Cat is the deuteragonist of Cats Don't Dance. She is voiced by Jasmine Guy with Natalie Cole doing her singing. Personality By far, she has the most outfits throughout the film. She was originally a dancer with a beautiful singing voice. In fact, She is cynical due to her dreams being broken, and she is hired as a secretary for Farley Wink instead. She is also Danny's love interest, but due to his inadvertent act of knocking her in the fountain, she doesn't seem to like him at first. Story in "Cats Don't Dance" Sawyer is first shown running and calling for a taxi, unaware that Danny has taken the taxi, and he was too quick to be aware that she needed it. Next, she is shown riding a cable car, in which she accidentally spills her coffee on her suit, as Danny bumped onto the roof's antenna, and the feather on her hat burns. She then runs through the street and gets knocked into the fountain. It isn't until Danny is in the middle of signing papers that Sawyer enters the office, soaking wet. One of her friends, Tillie, asks what happened, and another, T.W., asks if she walked under a ladder or smashed a mirror, and another, Cranston, asks if she looked in one (mirror, that is) lately, but she answers negatively, and tells them a cat crossed her path. Tillie guesses descriptions about Danny, and Sawyer asks how she knew, only to get "hippo intuition" as an answer. Sawyer then answers a phone call from a person who needs a sacrificial lamb for the Moses picture, but she says she is fresh out. She looks for files in a file cabinet, only to then catch Tillie "fixing her up" (actually, trying to sew on her skirt). She is in the way when a clumsy Farley Wink inadvertently slams the door in her face. She refuses Farley's idea of acting in the ark picture, as she is a secretary, but she talks him into allowing "triple time" of payment. However, she tries calling it off as she finds out that Danny is her new partner, but to no avail. As she is going to the studio with Danny, he accidentally slams the door in her tail. Before filming, she warned Danny, when he was shocked about their role just to say "Meow", not to take the lead role but since he didn't listen to her, she only sighed out, "Learn it the hard way, then." Only her words came true when Danny was troubled by Max. After the shooting, Sawyer volunteers to talk to Danny about what happened. Danny asks did he hit a sour note, but then Sawyer tells him that the people don't care and asks him why is he determined to make a fool of himself. Danny said that he wants to do the thing people love and Sawyer tells him that it's not that simple. Danny tells her it is in Kokomo and Sawyer tells him he would have stayed and leaves. Danny and his penguin friend Pudge prepare an all-animal show after the premiere of "Lil' Ark Angel", Sawyer and Tillie grabbed the others and snuck behind the stage and they all perform a musical number "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" and Darla Dimple tries to sabotage them on stage, but fails. She yells angrily at Danny that she flooded the stage, but accidentally reveals her actions to the audience and gets fired. In the end, Danny and Sawyer almost kiss, but they end up kissing Flannigan's cheeks, due to their disgust. On Sora's Team Even after having her home save, she and Danny stayed to contact the team whenever any other enemies show up. Category:Cats Category:Heroines Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Deuteragonist Category:Sora's Team Category:Xehanort's Prisoners Category:American characters Category:Beautiful heroines